


Devil in another Dimension

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Angel: the Series, Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dante is a Little Shit (Devil May Cry), Episode: s02e20 Over the Rainbow, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne have to go to Pylea to save Cordelia, and Wesley calls in Dante to help out. Sequel to 'Devil takes no shit'.
Kudos: 4





	Devil in another Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse, Devil May Cry or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So I decided it's time for a sequel to my previous Buffy/Devil May Cry crossover, but this will be an Angel/Devil May Cry crossover, set near Season 2's end when they go to Pylea.
> 
> So let's just say Giles gave Dante's contact to Wesley if Team Angel ever needed his help, and right now they do.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne were sitting in Angel's convertible, ready to open a portal to Pylea.

"What are you waiting for?" Angel asked Wesley.

"Well you see, Angel, another Dimension, it can be quite dangerous, even with a guide", Wesley told them. "So I decided to call someone to help."

"Who did you call?" Gunn asked.

"He's a half-Demon by the name of Dante, and he's the Son of Sparda", Wesley revealed, shocking both Angel and Lorne by that.

"Okay, he sounds like a big deal", Gunn noted.

"You know the Son of Sparda?" Lorne asked Wesley in shock.

"He's coming with us?" Angel asked.

"Yes, he's coming with us, but no, I do not know him", Wesley told them. "Giles does, he gave me Dante's contact in case we needed him, and right now, I think we do need him. Someone with his expertise is our best chance in the Dimension."

Angel asked. "Where is he?"

That was when a tall, handsome white haired man arrived on a bike, wearing a red trench coat and carrying a big sword behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, just got into an argument with Lady", Dante said as he got off his bike and jumped onto the convertible, between Lorne and Gunn. "Anyway, so, another Dimension? Not the first time I've gone there. Does this one have pizza?"

"I'm afraid not", Lorne told him.

"Then how do they even live there?" Dante asked with a shrug.

"Thank you for coming, Dante", Wesley told him.

"This ain't a favor, this is a job", Dante reminded him.

"We know", Wesley nodded.

"Read it", Angel asked Wesley.

Wesley nodded as he read the book. "Krv Drpglr pwlz chkwrt strplmt dwghzn prqlrzn lffrmtplzt!"

Gunn stared as the portal began to form in front of them. "Cool."

"Seen 'em many times before", Dante shrugged.

Angel asked. "Ninety-six percent, huh?"

Wesley shrugged. "Give or take."

Angel told them. "Okay, gentlemen, take a good look around."

All of them buckled up as Angel said. "Now say good-bye!"

"More like 'see ya later'", Dante shrugged as Angel looked over at him then at Wesley, then gunned the car for the portal. As the car disappeared into the swirly hole the book drops onto the street behind it, smoking ever so slightly.

* * *

Later, Pylea

Since the suns here didn't affect Angel, he had enjoyed basking in the sunlight a little and they also had a fight over the book which had been accidentally left behind.

When that was done, they reached the town and were making their way down a narrow, shadowed alley.

Lorne suggested. "Just remember, keep your heads down. Xenophobia kind of a watch-word where I'm from."

Gunn asked. "I don't get it. Why're they afraid of Xena? I mean, I think she's kind of fly."

"Ummm, you don't know the meaning of the word, do you?" Dante asked.

"What is it?" Gunn asked.

"Xenophobia. Fear of foreigners?" Wesley pointed out.

Gunn seemed embarrassed. "Oh. Then can we pretend I didn't just say that?"

They stopped at the end of the alley and Lorne pointed at a house across the street. "Now, right over there is Blix's house - a boyhood chum of mine. Ah, we were the best of buds, always playing games, watching out for each other, close as a Torto demon and its parasite. I'll make the approach. You four stay here - we gotta keep a low profile."

Angel asked. "Why?"

Lorne said. "Because otherwise you might get beaten to death with sticks. Be right back."

"You think I'll be bothered by sticks? Cute", Dante smirked.

"Well, not you obviously, even without hearing you sing I can tell you have a great destiny", Lorne said before he made his way across the street to the house and entered it.

A moment later a scream rang out and Lorne came running back out his former best bud chasing after him with an ax in his hand. "What?! - Traitor! Deserter! Betrayer!"

Lorne said as he ran past the others. "We should run. Now!"

Blix's continued screams attracted the attention of others.

They drew their swords and joined Blix in chasing down the alley as Angel, Wesley and Gunn turned to run after Lorne.

"Oh come on!" Dante muttered, deciding to follow them in case they got into any kind of trouble. They ran out into the market pursued by the screams of traitor and betrayer.

Lorne hesitated for a moment then indicated a new direction. They ran out onto a plaza, only to find warriors closing in on them from all sides.

"Cease them!"

Angel asked. "Hey, what now? Where do we go now?"

Lorne shrugged. "Probably to the nearest dungeon. We're surrounded."

Wesley said. "We've been through a lot together, fellows. Fought a lot of fights. Faced some pretty steep odds. And we have Dante."

Gunn said to Angel. "I take the twenty on the left, you take the fifty on the right."

Angel shrugged. "Okay."

Dante asked Lorne. "Am I supposed to kill 'em?"

"Well, I would say no since they are my kin, but whatever", Lorne shrugged.

"Let's rock", Dante smirked as he rushed one man, hurling him off into a few others as the fight began. One tried to strike him but he spun in the air and kicked his face, sending him down before side-stepping to avoid a front and rear assault, making the two guys hit each other.

"You people aren't even a challenge for me", Dante smirked as they roared in rage, rushing at him. Dante punched one hard enough to send him flying back into a line of people behind him, knocking them all out before he backhanded another one hard, breaking his teeth while sending him flying into some others, knocking them out too.

Some more tried to charge but Dante took out his guns and fired a shot at the well lever, shattering it as the people looked horrified at seeing weapons that could do that.

Dante then kept his guns inside as constable Narwek arrived on a chariot.

"That's constable Narwek, he would know where Cordy is", Lorne told Dante.

"All right, I'll make him tell", Dante shrugged as Narwek got down the chariot, a human woman bound to it as well.

"You were all beaten by these cows? Have you all grown that weak?" Narwek asked them in horror.

"Okay, I don't know if you use lenses or not, but we ain't cows", Dante shrugged.

"Silence cow!" Narwek screamed at him.

"Make me shut up, pig", Dante smirked as Narwek roared in anger.

"How dare you?!" He screamed as he charged, his sword out. Dante just stood in place as he just grabbed the flat of the sword with his hand.

Narwek tried to free it from his grip but couldn't budge it as Dante said. "So, feeling like an idiot now, pig?"

And then he lifted his hand higher, lifting Narwek with his sword before tossing him to the ground, making him groan in pain.

The other 2 guards charged but Dante ran so fast he looked like blur and sent them flying off with easy punches, the people watching in awe.

"I'm really happy you called him", Angel told Wesley, because without Dante, they would have been captured by now.

"I am really happy Giles gave me his contact number", Wesley told him.

Dante then walked to the bound woman and ripped off the ropes binding her. "You're free now, kid."

The woman nodded really fast as she got out of the chariot. "Handsome man saved me."

"Well, you have good eyes", Dante smirked as he walked back to Narwek and picked him up by the throat. "So, tell me, do you know anything about a human woman who was brought here yesterday?"

"The cursed cow?" One man from the crowd asked.

"Cursed?" Gunn asked.

"The cow had visions", one woman said.

"Cordy", Angel said in a whisper.

"We gave the cow to the Covenant of Trombli, and you are a fool if you think you can save her from them", Narwek laughed.

"Where are they?" Dante snarled, tightening his grip around Narwek's throat, making him gasp and choke.

"Pa…..palace!" He coughed out.

Dante put him down. "Take me there."

Narwek knew he wouldn't survive if he refused so he started leading them to the palace as the woman Dante had saved walked with them.

"Why are you coming with us?" Wesley asked.

"Nowhere to go", the woman said.

"What's your name?" Angel asked her.

"My name, I had one", the woman was in thought. "Fred."

"Fred, Winifred Burkle?" Wesley asked as she looked terrified.

"Stop it!" Fred said.

"You're who Cordelia saw in her vision", Angel remembered.

"Can I come with you?" Fred asked.

"Yes you can", Wesley told her.

* * *

Later

Silas was about to torture Cordelia when the door was kicked off its hinges and Dante stood there, the others behind him.

"This party's over", Dante smirked.

Silas taunted. "You think you can just intimidate us into no-

BANG!

Silas' head exploded mid-sentence as Dante put his gun back inside. "Jackpot."

He looked at the other priests. "So, any of you wanna be next?"

They all ran out of the room but Angel, Wesley and Gunn knocked them down before Angel ran to Cordelia. "Cordy."

"Angel", Cordelia whispered in a weak voice to him.

"We need to go back now", Angel told Lorne.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gunn wondered.

Dante picked up a priest by the throat and asked. "Tell me, is there any way to open portals here?"

"In the books!" The priest spewed out.

"Well then", Dante shrugged, throwing him away.

Later, they found the 'Wolf, Ram and Hart' books and used them to open a portal back to Earth, leaving Pylea behind, to Lorne's delight.

Fred ended up joining Team Angel while Dante got his payment, and agreed to help out Team Angel if they ever needed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done. Dante makes everything so easy. And since Groo and Cordy didn't meet here, Groo wouldn't interfere with Cangel in 'Waiting In The Wings'.
> 
> For Fred, since we had Dante here, Angel and Lorne wouldn't get the chance to meet Landok again so I decided to have her be a prisoner on Narwek's chariot, and he would be taking her to Landok's clan for execution, so she got saved too.
> 
> Anyway, I'm thinking of some more sequels covering Buffy Seasons 6 and 7 and Angel Seasons 3, 4 and 5.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
